her_otherworldly_smilefandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar Hayes
Skylar Hayes (ヘイズ スカイラー, Hayes Skylar) is one of the main protagonists of Her Otherworldly Smile. She and her best friend, Aly Marsh, jokingly wished to enter Fruits Basket, which was granted for unknown reasons. She’s the main love interest of Kyo Sohma. Appearance Skylar is barely taller than average height (being only an inch taller than Tohru) with long, blonde hair that has pink tips (Skylar has stated that her hair was bleached and dyed in her world, but it’s natural in Fruits Basket for some reason) and blue eyes. Since she hates jeans, Skylar is often seen in dresses and skirts with heels or flats when she’s not in the normal Kaibara High uniform and the brown, slip-on shoes Shigure got her. Skylar is also mostly depicted as smiling, especially when she’s around the Sohmas. Personality Aly has described Skylar's personality as "ridiculously honest and secretive at the same time," and she's not wrong. Skylar is cheerful, eccentric, and a little selfish. She enjoys teasing Kyo with Natsuhiko, and lands herself in trouble when she says or asks things that most people consider rude or inappropriate (like when she tells Natsuhiko that she doesn't understand why the other girls are so interested in him when he's so mean). Because she likes skinship, she often grabs someone's hand or links arms with people (usually Aly's or Kyo's), causing a scene around them. Under all of this, though, Skylar is also actually intelligent, perceptive, and temperamental, using her playfulness to keep others (specifically Shigure and Akito) from finding out. She managed to finish the entrance exam for Kaibara High within an hour and a half—something that Mayu-sensei believed was impossible—and keeps a steady rank as the 13th student in class throughout her entire high school career. She pays close attention to those around her, to the point that she notices the silly habits that they have—like how Kyo ruffles his hair when he gets exasperated or how Natsuhiko spends more time practicing the piano when he’s upset—and enjoys “people watching” as Aly calls it. She even gives mature and insightful advice to the other characters upon occasion. Eventually, despite her best efforts, she ends up losing her temper with Shigure, exposing the darker part of her personality for the first time (though it can be argued that the first time she showed her temper was when Yuki interrupted her conversation with Kyo in「Chapter 06」. History Skylar’s history is mostly a mystery at the moment. It’s said that she and Aly had never been the “new kids,” hinting that she and Aly were in the same town their whole life back in their own world. Due to her loud and blunt personality, it’s also mentioned that Skylar was once told that she would be better off if she never talked. Instead of getting quiet, though, Skylar sang really loudly off-key. Trivia * Skylar's favorite color is green, but she hates dark green (specifically hunter green). * There are a lot of references to Skylar's glare, usually referred to as the look, because it means that Skylar's about to "say or do something that will get her in trouble." ** In fact, every time the look is described, Skylar either ends up getting herself in trouble or doing something she regrets, like when she shows Shigure how smart she actually is in Volume Three: Chapter 19. * When Arisa Uotani said that Skylar was too "positive" to be friends with Kyo, Saki Hanajima said that Skylar doesn't have "positive" electric waves, but rather "odd" electric waves. Whether this is because Skylar is technically from another dimension or not has yet to be mentioned. ** In an earlier chapter, Hana said that both Skylar and Aly have "otherworldly" electric waves. * While Skylar likes strawberries, her favorite fruit is actually the kiwi. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters (OCs)